ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Beach Blanket Banzai/Transcript
This article is a transcript of the Puyo Puyo: Magical Story episode Beach Blanket Banzai from season one. Transcript The episode opens with the shot of the beach with the waves moving in and out, and cuts to Arle and Amitie in their bikinis relaxing in their lounge chairs enjoying the sunshine. Draco in her bikini with her lounge chair and a bag with her walks up to Arle and Amitie to join them. Draco: Hey, girls! Mind if I join you? Arle: Um... Sure! Why not? Draco: (smiles) Okay! Draco sets up her lounge hair between Arle and Amitie. Draco: (sighs) Nothing more fun than relaxing in the sun. Last time I was relaxing, I was on a rock and I got sunburned. Arle: I know. Draco: I'm more prepared this time. Draco puts on sunscreen. Amitie: Um, excuse me, Miss Draco? Draco: Yes? Amitie: Are you really into beauty contests that much? Draco: Yes. Arle: We want you to enter a Beauty contest if Rulue and Raffina enter in one. Amitie: Who me? With Raffina? Draco: Actually, I'm gonna win against Rulue and Raffina. Wanna know why? Arle: Why? Draco: Rulue doesn't like me at all and Raffina usually intimidates me. Amitie: That's our rivals. Draco: I know. But I bet you can believe in me winning. Amitie: Ok! i believe in ya Miss Draco! Arle: Yeah, give it your best! Rulue and Raffina are in their bikinis walking on the beach. Arle: (sees Rulue and Raffina at the beach) We spoke too soon. Draco: What? Arle: Look. (points her finger at Rulue and Raffina) Arle, Amitie, and Draco looks at Rulue and Raffina. Rulue: Hello there, Arle. Raffina: How are you Amitie? We are going to enter a beauty contest. Amitie: We're doing fine. Draco: Hey... Rulue: (angrily) Draco! How did you get here?! Draco: I just wanna join with you! Is that a problem? Rulue: You think you can beat me in a beauty contest? Draco: Yes! Rulue: Hmph! in your Dreams! Raffina: No Way! I'll be the most Beautiful than you! Rulue: Excuse me! Amitie: I think it would be best to watch Draco defeat our rivals in a beauty contest. Arle: Uh-huh. The scene changes to a beauty contest at the beach. Rulue and Raffina are ready for the beauty contest. Draco: So; how do I look, you two? Raffina: You look pretty beautiful, Draco. Draco: (blushes) Thanks, Raffina! Rulue? Rulue: Well, I'm gonna be much prettier than you when I win. Draco: We'll see about that. I bet Arle agrees with me on how I look on the outside and on the inside. Especially when I have horns, wings, and a tail. Raffina: Well, I have to say, that tail kinda makes you look cute as a dragon. Draco: Thanks. I'm a cute dragon girl. Especially my ears. I bet Arle and Amitie love my ears. What do you think of my ears? Rulue: Hmph! Don't you think you're prettier than me? (giggling) Draco: Oh, I am. You're always giggling. Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts